World Zero : Rise of The Black Dragon
by Overlord-Lucia
Summary: Few days after graduation, Vayne and friends recived a lette that told them to go to rooftop the next daywhen they didthey mea mysterious girl. a new adventure awaits, with more danger and new allies. will they be able to accomplish their goals before it's too late? (Rated T, character DEATH,OCs inside,possible OOC and might be a little messed up) please RnR


**World Zero : Rise of The Black Dragon**

* * *

**Hey! Overlord-Lucia finally back! **

**Read my homepage for details. So i have started a new fanfiction of Mana Khemia. There might be some OOCs and typo so please review, i apreciate it very much,**

**So, i still use OCs here (a lot of OCs), and new plot so i hope you enjoy m new stories, please leave review if you wanna ask something! :3**

**This is also aslight cossover with Disgaea series, tough they don' appear often #slapped**

**This chapter is just a trailer so i hope you all are willing to read it till the end. And 'world zero'has more series than this i just write the first the rest... i haven't plan the plot yet. Well...**

**ENJOY!**

Prologue : Mysterious Letter

...

...

A few days after graduation, before leaving,Vayne and company decided to take a look around Al-Revis and its surroundings for the last time.

"This might be the last time we csee Al-Revis..." Jess said a slight frown.

"Don't be so sad, we can still send letter..." Nikki chuckled.

The conversation continued until they returned to the workshop. The workshop was like usual, what's new is there's a letter on the middle table.

"Huh? Who sent us a letter? And why now...?" Nikki questioned.

"The envelope looks luxurious..." Roxis observed the letter that was wrap in white sparkling envelope. Everyone in the workshop would notice no ordinary person would send this kind of letter.

"Let's just read it..." Flay seems to be impatient this time. And so they opened the letter, and read it. It was quite surprising.

* * *

**I believe this is Al-Revis graduated students (or not). Please inform Vayne and his friends to came by the school's rooftop by tomorrow afternoon. I have something important to talk about. Please don't bring anything else besides yourself,and your friends , Vayne. If you do so you'll regret it later on**

**Just com an i'll tell you everything. Including myself. If you don't come, this world of yours might get destroyed. I also need your help. So please come.**

**Sign,**

**Blue Butterfly**

* * *

What a wierd letter. First of all, Blue Butterfly is not a real name fir sure. Next, why did he mention their name, especially Vayne. Also, she used the word 'this world of yours'. Doesn't she lived in the samw world as them? The whole workshop fell into silence.

"...So,what should we do...?" Nikki started.

"We should come..." Vayne replied with a slight determined tone.

"What makes you say that so suddenly...?" Roxis asked.

"I don't know...i just had a feeling we should come..." Vayne replied.

"Then we come to the rooftop tomorrow!" Flay shouted, while Anna facepalms.

And so they ended the day with couriousity. The next day, all of them rushed to the rooftop. Muppy can't come since he has to go back to his home planet. It was a quite windy day, and they saw a figure, sitting on the fence that restricted the students and teachers from falling down.

"Hey, it's dangerous..." Nikki exclaimed.

"Oh? I see you came..." the figure smiledas she get off from the fence.

She had and sapphire long hair, wearing white beret, a blue vest-like top and white frilly skirt ana white knee-leght boots with black ribbon. She also had a bright-white angel wings on her back, as she steps forward the wings scattered into feathers and float away.

"Who are you..." Roxis asked immediately.

"Well, i have to stick to what i promised..." she chuckled.

And everyone fell into silence as she started.

"I am an Angel as you can see earlier, my name is Licole Sapphire Etoile..." she started "I cam here to deliver a message to you guys..." she continued. "What Message...?" Vayne asked. "Well,you see... it's a quite hard situation in both dimesion..." she continued.

"Both dimension...?" all of them was quite surprised.

"Well, besides the world you guys live in, there's another world known as 'World Zero'..." she explained.

"Wait! Did you just say World Zero!?" Roxis interrupted.

"Do you know anything about it,Roxis...?" Anna asked.

"I only heard it once and i never thought it existed..." Roxis replied.

"The dragon that once almost destroyed world zero, that is the black dragon, is trying to escape...and world zero has much more powerful alchemist than in this world. Mostly can be called superhumans..." Licole started.

"That means...if it escapes..." Jess looked like she get what's happening.

"Yes, your world will be destryoed..." Licole replied with no hesitation at all.

Vayne and his friends will face new adventure and more danger, with their liveare at the line, will they be able to stop the black dragon befor it destroy their world?

* * *

**Prologue End**

**Comments and reviews please~!  
i'll try to update as soon a possible :V**

**Thanks for reading~**

**Bye!**


End file.
